Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply apparatus, and especially relates to an energy-saving power supply apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
The power supply apparatus is a very common electronic apparatus. The power supply apparatus is used to supply power to the load apparatus to drive the load apparatus. Therefore, the power supply apparatus is very important. Usually, the power supply apparatus is connected to the alternating current power supply apparatus to receive the alternating current power.
The inrush current is easily generated when the alternating current power supply apparatus or the load apparatus are just started. Therefore, the power supply apparatus usually comprises the negative temperature coefficient thermistor to suppress the inrush current. When the alternating current power supply apparatus or the load apparatus are just started, the temperature of the negative temperature coefficient thermistor is low, so that the impedance of the negative temperature coefficient thermistor is high to suppress the inrush current. The diodes of the bridge rectifier of the power supply apparatus are used to limit the direction of the current. Therefore, the diodes of the bridge rectifier of the power supply apparatus play important roles for suppressing the inrush current as well.
When there is no risk of the inrush current, the diodes of the bridge rectifier of the power supply apparatus, even the negative temperature coefficient thermistor, will consume mass energy. This problem needs to be resolved to save energy.